


you’re my, my, my, my lover

by likearose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearose/pseuds/likearose
Summary: Yuta wants to spend the rest of his life with Taeyong and their dogs.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 43





	you’re my, my, my, my lover

**Author's Note:**

> So...being in my Taeyong feelings led to this. I suggest listening to Lover by Taylor Swift (the inspiration for the title of this fic) for full effect <3
> 
> This fic wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

Yuta looked up at the man in front of him, nervously fiddling with his fingers. “Please be honest with me. You know him Baekhyun, you’re his best friend, so if there’s anything that should be changed-”

Baekhyun cut him off with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, “Yuta, you know Taeyong would say yes no matter how you asked. He’s so in love with you that even if you proposed with a ring pop, he’d love it. Your plan is perfect and making it allude to how the two of you met is super romantic, so trust me, everything will be fine.”

“I know, I just,” Yuta groaned and dropped his head to rest it on his arms, “I want to make it perfect for him. He deserves it.”

💍

Yuta met Taeyong when he was 21. Mark, his best friend and roommate since they were both freshmen, had gone home to visit his family for the weekend, so in his search to find something to do, Yuta stumbled upon a pet adoption drive the local animal shelter was holding. Yuta, being the animal lover that he is, didn’t hesitate to sign up to volunteer, and so he showed up the next day at 7 am, smiling and cooing at the dogs he wished he could take home.

(He did end up taking one home. He named it Rapunzel.)

Yuta had just finished helping a little girl name the german shepherd puppy she chose to adopt when he saw someone approach the other dogs. He looked up and was met with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Yuta thought everyone was pretty, but this stranger looked like he had walked straight out of Yuta’s dreams into the real world. He was so busy staring at the stranger that he didn’t notice the other had spoken to him until he felt a light touch against his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” The stranger looked at him in concern, making Yuta’s face turn beet red.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry. Can you repeat what you said? I didn’t hear you,” Yuta stumbled over his words, his heart beating faster when the stranger smiled at him.

“All these dogs are so cute. I want to take them all home but if I do that my roommate will kick me out.”

Yuta couldn’t help but giggle, and he would’ve been embarrassed, but the stranger’s smile grew bigger, making his nose scrunch up. Yuta swore he could’ve passed out right then and there. “You could play with the dogs, see which one you feel more connected to.”

At that, the stranger’s eyes lit up and he started bouncing on the balls of his feet, almost like a child whose mother allowed them to have sweets after dinner. Yuta unlocked the gate to the playpen and allowed the stranger to step inside. He was immediately swarmed by the other dogs, and Yuta had to step away to avoid bursting into tears at how adorable the stranger’s laughter was. He headed towards the free drinks table and grabbed a cup of water, making small talk with the volunteer there.

“You know, I think this adoption drive is going to bring yet another couple together,” Baekhyun said, glancing behind Yuta towards the direction of the playpen the stranger was in.

“Huh?”

Baekhyun looked back at him, a smirk tugging up at the corner of his lip, “Every year I’ve volunteered at this adoption drive, I’ve witnessed at least one couple get together. The shelter has become kind of famous for it actually.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?” Yuta raised an eyebrow, finishing up his water and throwing it into the trash can a few feet away.

“I know that guy in the playpen you were at,” Baekhyun nodded his head towards it, “His name is Taeyong. I don’t know much about you, but I know a lot about Taeyong, and I think the two of you would make a great couple.”

Yuta flushed, but was grateful that he at least knew the beautiful stranger’s name now. “What makes you say that?”

“Call it a hunch,” Baekhyun shrugged.

Yuta wanted to question Baekhyun further, but he realized it’s been a few minutes since he left Taeyong alone with the dogs, so he bid Baekhyun goodbye and went back to the playpen. He was met with the sight of one of the dogs licking Taeyong’s face, who wasn’t bothered by it at all and just kept cooing at it.

“So, did you choose one yet?”

Taeyong looked up at him, hurrying to stand up while keeping the dog in his arms. “This one. She’s so cute and stayed with me even when the other dogs got distracted and started chasing each other instead.”

“That’s great!” Yuta clapped his hands together, “Did you choose a name for her yet?”

Taeyong shook his head, looking down at the dog in his arms, lips pursed in thought, before looking back up at Yuta. “No, not yet. I was wondering if you could help me pick one.”

Yuta’s face grew hot. _Maybe Baekhyun was onto something…_ “I would l-love to. To start: when were you born? Maybe we can come up with a name that way.”

“July 1. I’m a cancer.”

“Hm,” Yuta hummed in thought, scratching Taeyong’s dog behind her ears, “How about Ruby? The birthstone for July is ruby and it’d make a pretty cute name for a dog.”

At the mention of the name ‘Ruby’, Taeyong’s dog started wiggling in his arms and butting her head against Yuta’s hand. “Oh, you like that name? You want to be called Ruby?”

Ruby let out an excited yelp, making Taeyong grin widely. “Wow, not only are you cute, but you’re great with dogs and give them great names. Complete boyfriend material if you ask me.”

Yuta’s heart stuttered in its rhythm. He didn’t expect Taeyong to blatantly flirt with him, much less compliment the name Yuta chose for his dog. Choosing a name for a Taeyong’s dog was something else Yuta didn’t expect. Taeyong trusted Yuta, a complete _stranger_ , to choose a name for his _dog_. Yuta hadn’t dated anyone in a while, but this felt pretty romantic to him. “Thanks,” Yuta mumbled, staring at the floor as he was too shy now to look up at Taeyong.

“Hey, don’t get shy on me now pretty boy,” Taeyong’s fingers gently touched Yuta’s cheek, making the latter look back up. “Reach into my back pocket, my phone is in there. I’ve enjoyed talking to you and I don’t want it to end so soon.”

**`**

Later that night, after Yuta had showered and fed the dog he ended up adopting (Mark would have a lot to say about it but he didn’t care), he got into bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling until he found the contact labeled _Taeyong <3_.

**how is ruby doing?**

**she’s such a cutie**   
**even my roommate likes her**

**a cute dog for a cute person**

**;)**   
**if you’re not doing anything tomorrow**   
**want to go on a date with me?**

“What do you think Rapunzel? Should I go on a date with Taeyong?” Yuta looked down at Rapunzel, who just looked at him before turning around and going to sleep.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**i would love to**

💍

At the distinct sound of the front door opening, Yuta jumped up, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants and making sure the ring box in his pocket wasn’t too obvious. He grabbed Ruby’s and Rapunzel’s leashes just in time to meet Taeyong in the foyer.

“Hi baby,” Yuta pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s lips, “How was work today?”

“It was okay. I just couldn’t wait to come home and see you though.” Taeyong wrapped his arms around Yuta, tucking his face into the crook of Yuta’s neck and breathing in deeply. A few minutes passed before he noticed the leashes in Yuta’s hand. “Are you planning on taking the dogs for a walk?”

“Yeah. The weather is nice today so I wanted to go down to the dog park and just hang out there for a bit. Want to come with?”

Taeyong nodded, and after clipping on the leashes to Ruby’s and Rapunzel’s collars, they headed down to their apartment complex’s dog park. When Yuta and Taeyong decided to move in together, they wanted a pet-friendly place, and a bit of searching led them to this apartment complex. Once they arrived, they sat down on a bench and unclipped the leashes, allowing Ruby and Rapunzel to run free with the other dogs.

“You were right, the weather today is nice,” Taeyong hummed, laying his head down on Yuta’s lap. Yuta began combing his fingers through Taeyong’s blue locks, making sure to massage his scalp. A few minutes later, as he had planned, one of the residents of the apartment turned on their music, the beginning notes of ‘Lover’ flowing through the air. Yuta sang along softly, looking down at Taeyong and singing directly to him every time the lyrics were ‘you’re my, my, my, my lover’. After the song ended, Taeyong sat back up just as a dog holding a bouquet of roses approached them. Taeyong took the bouquet, turning towards Yuta with a bright smile on his face.

“Yuta, did you do this?”

Yuta pretended to not have a clue about anything, but he couldn’t help smiling at how happy Taeyong looked. “Maybe I did. There may or may not be a notecard in the bouquet too.”

Taeyong gasped, gently pushing the roses apart until he spotted the little notecard. _For the most beautiful rose out there_ , it read. “Yuta,” Taeyong’s bottom lip wobbled, a sure sign that he was about to cry, “This is so sweet, god I love you so much.”

Yuta mumbled an I love you too before taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee, getting the ring box out of his pocket and popping it open. Taeyong’s breath hitched, tears already beginning to spill down his cheeks. “Taeyong, I didn’t know it at first, but it’s something I’m sure of now: when I first saw you at the adoption drive, I fell in love with you. You were just the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and whenever you smiled at me, you took my breath away, and it’s something you continue to do. The simplest things about you make my day and getting to wake up next to you every day is something I want to do for the rest of my life. Taeyong, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Taeyong sobbed, throwing the roses next to him and launching himself at Yuta. The force of the impact caused them to fall down, Ruby and Rapunzel running over to join them.

**`**

“Did you plan this on your own?” Taeyong asked later that night after he and Yuta got ready for bed.

“Not completely. I asked Baekhyun what he thought about it.”

At that, Taeyong lifted his head from where it had been laying on Yuta’s chest and raised an eyebrow at him. “Baekhyun? That’s surprising. You didn’t even like him until he started dating Mark because you thought he wanted to date me.”

“Shut up,” Yuta whined, playfully shoving Taeyong’s shoulder, “Don’t act like you didn’t feel the same way towards Mark.”

Taeyong stayed silent, causing Yuta to laugh and say ‘ _That’s what I thought_ ’ before tugging him back down to lay on top of him. A few minutes passed in silence, and Yuta thought Taeyong had fallen asleep until he spoke up again. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Yuta.”

Yuta smiled, tightening his arms and pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. “I love you too Taeyong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taeyong best boy
> 
> find me on twitter @yyangqis


End file.
